Les cicatrices de l'âme
by dreamscometrue31
Summary: Après sa mort sur l'Étoile Noire, Anakin Skywalker entreprend un voyage pour trouver la vrai rédemption et ne faire qu'un avec la Force.
1. L'arrivée

**Star Wars ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages sortent de l'imagination de Georges Lucas. L'histoire appartient à l'auteur WrittinInStone. Je ne suis que la traductrice. **

**Titre: Les cicatrices de l'âme (Soul's Scars)**

**Auteur: WrittinInStone**

**Résumé: Après sa mort sur l'Étoile de la mort, Anakin Skywalker entreprend un voyage pour trouver la vraie rédemption et ne faire qu'un avec la Force. **

**Chapitre 1: Arrivée**

**Par: WrittinInStone**

La première chose qu'Anakin remarqua quand il se réveilla fut l'immensité de gris et le silence absolue qui régnait dans l'air.

Pendant un instant, il se coucha où il était, confus. Où était-il et comment était-il arrivé ici? Avant que cette pensée ait quitté son esprit, les souvenirs commencèrent à déferler sur lui. C'était les souvenirs de la bataille sur l'Étoile de la Mort, de la mort de l'Empereur dans un éclair de lumière bleue ; c'était les souvenirs du visage de Luke, son fils, quand la mort l'avait finalement réclamé… il était mort.

Anakin resta là un moment avant de se lever. Lentement, il fit un 360°, regardant autour de lui. Gris :il n'y avait rien que du gris et il était partout. Anakin se tenait là, ne savant pas quoi faire. Devait-il rester où il était ou devait-il partir? Rester ne semblait pas une option, car il n'y avait rien où il était. Pourtant, partir ne semblait pas viable non plus. Tout avait l'air pareil et paraissait mener nulle part.

Anakin hésita, puis fit un pas en avant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme il sentait une traction sur son corps. Il refit un pas et son corps tira sur lui, alors il commença à suivre où ses pied l'entraînaient. Anakin n'a jamais pensé de ne pas y aller; la présence qui le menait semblait bienveillante en quelque sorte, comme si cela signifiait qu'il n'allait subir aucun préjudice.

Après avoir marché pendant ce qui ressemblait à un rien de temps, il perçut une vive lumière blanche au loin, perçant le gris oppressant. Souriant, Anakin avança vers la lumière. Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit son corps l'entraîner dans la direction opposée. Il serra les dents et se battit contre son corps pour atteindre la lumière blanche; elle émergeait d'une large porte blanche faite d'ivoire et d'or. C'était la plus belle chose que le Jedi n'avait jamais vu. Anakin s'arrêtait, avec effroi, comme la traction sur son corps devenait douloureuse. Puis, avec la force de sa volonté, il rejeta la douleur et continua. S'il avait quelque chose qu'il avait dans sa vie, c'était de supporter la douleur.

Alors qu'il s'approchait plus près de la porte, il sentit de la chaleur l'envahir. Anakin inspira à la sensation comme elle coula sur son corps, l'envahissant et remplissant toutes les fibres de son être. C'était comme… la paix… et le repos. Anakin ne comprenait pas. Il était redevu un Jedi; il avait vaincu l'Empereur et amené l'équilibre dans la Force. N'était-ce pas l'endroit pour lui, ne méritait-il pas la paix? Mais, comme il a continué, une ombre a grandi dans son cœur et les souvenirs de sa vie ont clignoter devant ses yeux.

_Il marchait vers le Temple Jedi, une armée de clones derrière lui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait ici, ce qu'il avait à faire pour Padmé. Le prix de son âme n'avait pas d'importance; tout ce qui comptait était que les Jedi devaient mourir pour que Padmé vive. _

_Il a dévasté le Temple comme la peste, tuant tous les Jedi qu'il rencontrait, n'épargnant personne sur son passage. Il a tué jusqu'il arrive à la salle de formation contenant les apprentis. Il a entré, la capuche de sa cape couvrant sa tête et protégeant ses yeux jaunes des regards. Il regardait comme un apprenti s'approchait de lui, suppliant son aide. Il a vu le jeune tressaillir alors qu'il a activé son sabre laser; vu l'horreur de l'incrédibilité et l'aube de surprise sur son jeune visage, comme il s'est rendu compte que la mort et non pas le salut était rentré dans la pièce. Il n'oublierait jamais leurs visages alors qu'il les assassinait sans pitié. Ils n'ont pas essayé de se fuir, n'ont même pas supplié, ils l'ont simplement regardé aves des grands yeux alors il les égorgea comme s'ils n'étaient que des animaux, un peu comme il avait fait avec le village __des Tusken il y a si longtemps sur Tatooine…_

Anakin serra son cœur alors qu'une douleur comme il n'en avait jamais connu inondait son corps. Les visages des apprentis, les Jedi, tous ceux qu'il avait assassiné lui traversa l'esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Il tomba à genoux alors que l'agonie le bouleversait. À travers le brouillard de douleur, il regarda la porte blanche, et ses lumières chaudes se moquaient de lui avec sa promesse de paix.

Puisant dans sa dernière réserve de volonté, Anakin se détourna et courut où son corps lui commandait d'aller, loin de la porte blanche ornée d'or et d'ivoire. Respirer devint peu à peu plus facile alors qu'il mettait plus de distance entre lui et la porte. Quand la douleur eut complètement disparue, Anakin se tourna vers la porte une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui; il pouvait le voir maintenant. En regardant la porte un moment de plus, il se retourna et se mit en route à nouveau, plus déterminé que jamais à atteindre l'endroit qui lui donnerait la _paix_.


	2. Félix

**Chapitre : Félix**

**Par : WrittinInStone**

Anakin n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il marchait. Le temps semblait n'avoir aucune emprise sur cet endroit. Il s'est simplement déplacé en sachant qu'il y avait une destination à la fin de son voyage. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Anakin aperçut ce qui ressemblait à un lac. Excité par une certaine indication de différence, Anakin accéléra en espérant que ce serait la fin de son voyage.

Il ralentit comme il atteignit le corps massif de l'eau; c'était une rivière et elle était immense, sa longueur s'étirant loin de sa vue. La rivière était grise, comme toute chose l'était ici et pourtant, elle semblait différente. C'était comme si elle l'appelait. Il hésita alors qu'il s'approchait de la berge, se méfiant de ce qu'il y verrait. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard dans ses profondeurs.

Les yeux d'Anakin s'élargissent à ce qu'il vit; c'était son reflet. D'une main tremblant, il a lentement touché son visage et a regardé son reflet dans l'eau qui reflétait ses mouvements. Il avait des cheveux, il n'avait pas de brûlures, de coupures et de contusions; il était comme il avait été pendant tant d'années auparavant durant la Guerre des Clones; jeune et parfait.

Anakin recula de la berge, les émotions se construisant dans son cœur. Il regarda ses mains et s'émerveilla. Comment avait-il pu marché si longtemps et ne pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune douleur, aucune armure? Comment pourrait-il être si inconscient de l'évidence, si aveugle?

«Maintenant, Maître Skywalker, est la question, n'est-ce pas?»

Anakin se retourna au son de la voix derrière lui. Elle ne semblait pas à sa place dans le lourd silence, particulièrement près du sacrilège.

La voix appartenait à un garçon. Il semblait avoir environ douze ans. Il était mince et ne portait qu'une simple tunique.

« Qui… » Anakin commença, puis s'arrêta. Sa voix…était différente. Elle n'était pas complétée par la lourde respiration qui accompagnait l'armure, celle qu'il avait portée les vingt dernières années de sa vie. C'était la voix de sa jeunesse, riche et claire. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. C'était curieux d'avoir manqué le son de sa propre voix, cela l'était encore plus que le son de celle-ci lui mettait les larmes aux yeux.

« Qui es-tu? » Anakin demanda, s'affermissant. « Comment es-tu arrivé ici? »

« Je suis Félix, le gardien de ce lieu et de la Rivière des Cicatrices » Félix, le jeune garçon, inclina la tête devant Anakin. « Ça fait depuis quelques temps que la dernière personne soit venu ici, presque un millénaire. »

« Un _millénaire_? » Le nombre était plus qu'Anakin pourrait imaginer. « Pourquoi il y a si longtemps, et pourquoi suis-je ici? »

« Tu as posé deux questions, mais la réponse aux deux est la même. Toi, Anakin Skywalker, est ici parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres endroits pour toi. C'est là que tu appartiens. » Félix se déplaça vers le bord de la rivière. Il s'assit, les jambes rempliées l'une sur l'autre.

Anakin s'arrêta un moment pour digérer les mots de Félix. « Je ne comprends pas. Je sais que je suis mort et que je dois être placé quelque part, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis dans un endroit qui est rempli de rien. »

« Tu es dans un endroit qui est rempli de rien, Anakin Skywalker, parce que tu es rempli de tant de choses. » Félix sourit à Anakin, puis fit signe à la ronde. « Cet endroit est appelé le Gris, pour des raisons qui devraient être évidentes pour toi. C'est là que des gens comme toi sont envoyés. »

Félix a trempé un de ses doigts dans la rivière et a lentement commencé à tourbillonner l'eau. Curieusement, il n'y avait pas d'ondulation, l'eau bougeait seulement où ses doigts la touchèrent. « Tu es un énigme de l'Univers, Maître Skywalker. Tu étais un agent du bien et fait beaucoup de choses honorables au nom de la Force, puis tu es devenu un agent du mal et es dépensé près de la même quantité de temps causant de la douleur et la souffrance à travers la galaxie. Pourtant, dans les derniers moments de ta vie, tu as atteint la lumière et as débarrassé le monde du plus grand mal que tu servais autrefois. »

Félix s'arrêta dans son tourbillon et se tourna vers Anakin. « Si tu étais resté un Jedi, ton chemin serait clair. Tu serais maintenant dans la Force, aurais retrouvé ton compagnon Jedi, aurais une éternité pour te reposer comme une récompense de ton service fidèle et loyal. Mais tu as tourné du Côté Obscur et tu étais supposé y rester, car jamais dans l'histoire un Jedi qui s'est tourné du Côté Obscur n'est jamais revenu à la lumière. Donc, comme je le disais avant, Maître Jedi, tu es une énigme. Il n'y a eu que trois êtres comme toi qui soient déjà rentrés dans le Gris. Tu es le quatrième. »

« Donc, je suis arrivé dans cet endroit parce que je suis redevenu un Jedi? » Anakin demanda.

« Oui, mais c'est trop simpliste. Tu es ici parce que tu es un Jedi qui a fait beaucoup de mal. Tu es ici parce que ton âme est irrévocablement effrayée en raison de tes actions. Tu es ici parce que ta vie est une grande nuance de gris. » Félix sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à tourner autour d'Anakin, le regardant de façon critique. « Toi, Anakin Skywalker, est venu à la Rivière des Cicatrices à la fois comme punition et récompense. Les Ténèbres sont encore dans ton cœur, mais l'amour y tient une place égale. Tu es ici parce que tu es l'Élu et que tu as fait exactement ce que tu étais censé faire; accomplir la prophétie. » Félix pataugea dans la rivière. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il sentait les eaux dans son essence même. « La Rivière des Cicatrices est l'incarnation de la souffrance, l'incarnation de la douleur. La Rivière nous montre ce que nous avons fait, où nous avons fait défaut, la douleur que nos actions ont causée. Elle nous montre les cicatrices sur notre âme et les cicatrices que nous avons laissées sur les âmes des autres. Elle nous montre ce qui aurait pu être et ce qui n'était pas de notre faute. Tu dois voyager à travers la Rivère, et faire face à la vérité. Tu dois faire face à tous ceux à qui tu as fait mal. Ce n'est qu'alors il y aura une place dans la Force. »

Félix s'arrêta. Il regarda par-dessus l'immensité de la Rivière et fixa comme s'il pouvait voir quelque chose qu'Anakin ne pouvait voir. « Le châtiment doit être donné, Anakin, pour toute la douleur que tu as causé. Mais parce que tu n'es pas mauvais, tu ne peux être envoyé à la Terre des Pleurs et de la Tristesse. Pourtant, la justice doit être faite, car c'est l'équilibre et l'équilibre est la voie de la Force. »

Félix se tourna dans l'eau pour faire face à Anakin. « C'est un voyage que tu ne peux éviter, Maître Jedi. L'eau est comme le feu. Elle te brûlera; elle te flambera et causera une telle douleur à ton âme, en ajoutant au poids qui est déjà là, mais à la fin, il y a le pardon, la justice et surtout la vraie rédemption. Les eaux grises montrent la pure vérité, qui est autant plus difficile à supporter que des mensonges. La vérité peut libérer, mais elle peut aussi briser l'esprit, car elle est plus tranche qu'un sabre à double lame. »

Félix pataugea hors de l'eau. « Tu vas commencer ton voyage quand tu le souhaiteras. Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps il prendra ou quels évènements se produiront. Je sais seulement qu'il doit être mené bientôt. »

Anakin regarda Félix, puis les eaux grises de la Rivière. Tout ce qu'avait dit Félix sonnait vrai, chaque mot qu'il avait dit frappait Anakin jusqu'à son âme.

_La Rivière des Cicatrices est l'incarnation de la souffrance, l'incarnation de la douleur._

Anakin réfléchit à ces mots. La souffrance et la douleur… C'était bien tout ce qu'il méritait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Tuer l'Empereur n'était pas suffisant pour éliminer les tâches sur son âme. En vérité, il avait tué l'Empereur pour des raisons purement égoïstes. Il avait perdu tant : les Jedi qu'il a détruit, Obi-Wan Kenobi, son mentor et meilleur ami qu'il a finalement tué, et Padmé, son âme-sœur et l'amour de sa vie qu'il avait tué en détruisant son mari. Grâce à ses exploits, il avait perdu les choses qui signifiaient le plus pour lui. Pourtant, à ce moment de sa vie, alors qu'il regardait l'éclair de Force de l'Empereur traversé le corps de son fils, il avait pris la décision ultime. Il sauverait la vie de Luke ou mourir en essayant parce qu'Anakin refusait de regarder Luke mourir, il avait refusé de perdre son fils aussi.

Anakin sauvait que ce qu'il avait fait à l'Empereur avait été un miracle. Même maintenant, Anakin ne pouvait garantir que les évènements qui s'étaient produits se serait produit si le jeune Jedi face à Darth Sidious avait été quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre chair et de sang. C'est pouquoi Félix avait raison; c'était l'endroit où il devait être. Il n'appartenait pas à la porte blanche où le repos et la paix éternelle rayonnaient et brillaient. Il méritait la rivière de la souffrance et de la douleur. Il devait dédommager.

Anakin se tourna vers Félix, « Que dois-je faire? »

Félix regarda Anakin pendant un moment. Satisfait de ce qu'il y vit, Félix se tourna et pointa le Côté Est de la Rivière. « Tu vas commencer ton voyage là-bas. Mais là où la Rivière t'emmène, je ne le sais pas. »

Avec le revers de la main, un bateau ponton apparut au bord de la Rivière. « Ce serais ça que tu dirigeras. » Anakin hocha la tête, montant dans le bateau. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'attarder ici.

« Attends! » Félix appela.

Anakin se tourna à son cri. Félix a pataugé dans la Rivière et avec un saut habile, a atterri dans le bateau à côté d'Anakin. « Je dois aller avec toi. Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais voir avant de commencer. »

Anakin haussa les sourcils, une question sur le visage. Félix a simplement sourit d'un sourire mystérieux. Son poing levé en avant et avec une embarqué, la bateau a commencé à se déplacé. Pendant un certain temps, il n'y avait que le silence et l'eau grise. La Rivière fascina Anakin, car elle n'était pas juste grise, mais une nuance de plusieurs. Il y avait de l'eau grise si sombre qu'elle paraissait noire et de l'eau grise si claire qu'elle paraissait blanche. Toutes les nuances de gris entre les deux étaient présentes dans la Rivière des Cicatrices.

Il sursauta comme le bateau frappa le rivage, ils remarquèrent quelque chose qui semblait être une petite île au centre de la Rivière. Félix sauta du bateau et fit signe à Anakin de le suivre. Curieux, il marcha derrière Félix jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une petite maison. D'où il se trouvait, Anakin pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à un arbre massif, se tenant bien droit derrière le chalet. Il ressemblait à trois arbres différents; l'un était un bouleau, un bonsaï et l'autre un houx. Anakin se souvenait d'arbres similaires sur Naboo, il y a quelques années.

« Attends ici » Félix dit et entra dans la maison. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint, un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Là. » a indiqué Félix en pointant un chemin sur le côté de la maison. « Fais le tour par l'arrière. Quelqu'un t'attend; ils t'ont attendu depuis très longtemps. »

Les sourcils froncés, Anakin a fait ce qu'il a dit et a marché le long du côté pour entrer dans la cour arrière. Il y avait un jardin avec des pétales de fleurs étant de différentes nuances de gris semblables aux eaux de la Rivière. Il était beau d'une manière étrange, intense et ne ressemblait à rien qu'Anakin avait jamais vu. Il était tout à fait étonnant dans son caractère unique, il n'aurait jamais pensé que les fleurs grises pouvaient être si exquises. Anakin se détourna du jardin et se dirigea vers les arbres, certain que c'est là que la personne l'attendait.

C'est alors qu'il a remarqué que bien qu'il y avait trois arbres, leurs racines avaient été liées comme une avec la séparation survenant au milieu de l'arbre. Anakin sourit à la singularité de celui-ci; sa femme aurait aimé quelque chose comme ça. Anakin secoua la tête, son esprit se dérobant immédiatement des pensées de sa femme. On lui promettait une douleur et un chagrin bien plus pires que ce qu'il avait ressentis à la porte blanche. Sa femme était une pensée qu'il valait mieux laisser en paix.

Plus près de l'arbre, Anakin aperçut un banc. Une figure semblait être assise là, à l'opposé de lui et regardait la Rivière. Le cœur d'Anakin a commencé à battre follement et son rythme s'est accéléré au banc. La forme qui était assise lui était douloureusement familière comme s'il la connaissait intimement, comme si elle était une partie de son âme.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Anakin s'est arrêté à côté de la figure. L'identité de la personne a fait accéléré son pouls. Il était si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il pouvait entendre ses battements individuels. Anakin ne pouvait parler; il ne pouvait dévisager la personne qui le regardait fixement. L'autre n'avait pas de problème de paroles. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et enfin, après une éternité, elle a parlé.

« Anakin. Mon Ani. Je savais que tu viendrais à moi. »

Anakin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se racla la gorge.

« Padmé. » A-t-il croassé.


	3. La volonté de la Force

**Chapitre 3: La volonté de la Force**

**Par : WrittinInStone**

C'était sa femme; c'était Padmé, son cœur, son univers, son âme. Elle était telle qu'il s'en rappelait en vie : magnifique. Ses longs cheveux sombres tombaient en vague dans son dos, et ses yeux bruns étaient aussi chaleureux que le soleil. Où elle était assise, sur ce banc en face de lui avec des larmes coulant sur son visage et une joie brillante dans ses yeux à la vue de lui comme si chaque prière qu'elle avait faite venait d'être exaucée.

Souffrait-elle d'amnésie? Avait-elle oublié comment elle était morte, ce qu'il lui avait fait alors qu'elle était _enceinte_ de _ses_ enfants?

Soudain, c'en était trop. Délaissant les derniers vertiges de son orgueil, Anakin s'enfuit. Il ne pouvait lui faire face, ne pouvait faire face à tout ce qu'il avait fait à la seule personne autre que sa mère qui l'avait aimé en dépit de son obscurité. Elle l'avait aimé inconditionnellement, et quelle avait été sa récompense pour son dénouement à lui? Le cœur brisé par un étranglement de force, gracieuseté de son jaloux et malveillant Seigneur Sith de mari.

Trébuchant sur le devant du chalet, Anakin courut vers le bateau, désespéré d'être hors de l'île. Il aurait plutôt voulu voyager sur la Rivière que de faire face à Padmé. Ça ne se pouvait pas qu'elle l'aime encore. Pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas accepter son amour; il le méritait moins maintenant qu'il ne l'a jamais fait dans le passé. Il se sentait si sale et impur face à la lumière de sa bonté qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser avec l'auto-dégout qui l'inondait.

« Anakin, attends. » Félix est apparu à l'intérieur du bateau. « Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Elle a attendu longtemps pour toi. »

« Oui, je peux partir. » a gravement déclaré Anakin. « Je dois partir d'ici, tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne peux pas lui faire face. »

« Maître Jedi, sais-tu combien de temps elle a attendu pour toi? Sais-tu ce qu'elle a risqué, ce qu'elle a donné à t'attendre dans le Gris? »

« Félix- » commença Anakin.

« Non! » l'a coupé Félix et soudain il n'était plus un enfant, mais un homme. Anakin recula en tremblant face à la transformation soudaine de Félix. L'homme qui était Félix a piqué par en avant avec impatience pour regarder directement dans les yeux d'Anakin. Celui-ci a rencontré les yeux sans âge du gardien et a constaté qu'il ne pouvait détourner le regard. « Peut-être que tu as besoin de voir ce qu'elle a traversé pour être ici pour toi, peut-être que tu as besoin de voir ce qu'elle a donné pendant ces vingt dernières années de sorte qu'elle pouvait attendre dans cet enfer gris pour quelqu'un qui pourrait ne pas se montrer. » Anakin regarda dans les yeux flamboyant et le temps… se précipita. Anakin s'est senti engourdi comme le monde tournait. Puis, soudain, tout s'est arrêté et la brutalité de ceci lui donna des vertiges. À travers la vision floue, Anakin pouvait voir Félix debout près de lui. Tendant une main, Félix a touché Anakin.

Puis tout aussi soudainement qu'avant, les étourdissements d'Anakin ont disparus. Il était… sur Naboo. Anakin s'émerveilla à la vue de ce paradis luxuriant. Il apporta la joie et la tristesse à son cœur alors que le souvenir des temps plus heureux est venu à son esprit. C'était là que Padmé et lui sont tombés amoureux, où ils se sont mariés et où ils ont d'abord consumé leur union.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? » demanda Anakin, tout à coup voulant être loin. Ce temps semblait s'être passé il y a toute une vie et lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu.

Félix ne dit rien, a juste pointé une direction. Décidant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de refuser, Anakin se déplaça dans le sens que Félix a indiqué.

Soudain, Anakin a vu Padmé marcher vers lui. Comme dans la vie, son cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade à la vue d'elle. Pendant sa vie, certaines personnes l'avaient désignée comme laide, l'avaient appelé la Reine des Glaces, mais pour Anakin, elle avait toujours été aussi belle que le soleil et avait réchauffé son monde de la même manière.

Il se clama, attendant, sachant que cela était inévitable qu'elle le voit. Mais elle a tout simplement passé devant lui comme si elle ne le voyait pas, sa démarche mutinée, le regard sur son visage déterminé. Anakin se tourna vers Félix, interrogateur. Félix secoua la tête et hocha celle-ci vers Padmé.

« Padmé! Padmé! » Une femme a courut vers elle. Anakin reconnut que c'était Cordé, une de servantes de Padmé qui avait succombé à une tentative d'assassinat sur la Sénatrice Amidala.

« Padmé! » a répété Cordé, la rattrapant. « Je sais ce que vous comptez faire et vous avez besoin d'y penser! Ce n'est pas le chemin! Cela n'a aucun sens! »

« Cordé, je sais ce que je fais. » Padmé ne s'arrêta pas.

« Non, milady, attendez! » Cordé a tiré sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Padmé lui secoua et se tourna pour la regarder.

« S'il te plait, ne me touche pas comme ça. » Padmé a averti doucement.

« Maîtresse, s'il vous plait écoutez-moi. C'est de la folie; Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! C'est insensé! »

« Cordé, je sais que ça peut sembler stupide pour toi- » a commencé Padmé.

« C'est parce que ça l'est! Vous essayez de quitter le Paradis de sorte que vous pouvez aller dans un endroit horrible et attendre le mari qui vous a tué! Vous voulez quitter votre famille et vos amis pour aller dans un endroit où il y a une chance sur un billon qu'il sera là quand il mourra? Il est un Sith, milady! Vous savez que ces gens vont à la Terre des Pleurs et de la Tris-»

« Non! » Padmé s'écarta de Cordé. « Je connais Anakin! Il y _a_ du bon en lui! Il _reviendra_ à moi et quand il le fera, je _serai_ là pour l'accueillir. »

Padmé fit une pause et regarda au loin, en secouant la tête les yeux fermés. Elle les ouvrit et se tourna vers Cordé pour qu'elle puisse y voir la douleur. « Penses-tu que je n'ai pas pesé les risques? » A murmuré Padmé. « Penses-tu que je n'ai pas pensé à toutes ces choses? »

Padmé ferma les yeux. « Tu ne comprends pas Cordé. Personne n'a jamais pu comprendre pourquoi j'ai pris tant de risques pour lui alors que j'étais en vie et pourquoi je risque ma propre existence dans l'au-delà pour lui. Cordé, je suis plus que juste en amour avec lui… » Padmé regarda Cordé directement dans les yeux. « Il est mon existence, la raison pour laquelle je suis. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais… quand il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, quand il me tenait dans ses bras, quand il m'a dit que j'étais son âme, je savais qu'il n'y avait plus d'aller-retour possible. Il l'a dit et c'était vrai; mon âme a élu domicile en lui. Après je n'étais plus juste Padmé, j'étais plus que tout ce que je n'avais jamais été… J'étais complète, Cordé. » A chuchoté Padmé.

« Et maintenant… » La voix de Padmé s'est fissurée. «Maintenant que je suis sans lui, sachant qu'il ne pourra jamais me rejoindre ici, je me sens comme si je mourrais tous les jours dans cet endroit que t'appelle Paradis. Ne vois-tu pas? Je dois aller à lui. Je le dois. Je sais qu'il va revenir à moi, Cordé. Je sais dans mon cœur qu'il sera là. Je le sais. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je dois le faire et je ne veux pas que tu me déteste ou que tu t'inquiète pour moi; Fais moi confiance, Cordé, s'il te plait. »

Cordé se tut un instant, puis elle a prit une profonde inspiration et a tiré Padmé dans une étreinte féroce. « Anakin Skywalker n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait quand il vous a fait tomber en amoureux avec lui. J'espère qu'il pourra apprécier tout ce que vous êtes même si les mots ne peuvent exprimer à quel point c'est véritablement bien. »

Les yeux de Padmé s'embuèrent et elle a retourné le câlin de toutes ses forces. « Nous allons nous revoir, je te le promets. C'est l'éternité après tout. »

« Oui, je le sais. » Cordé essayait de rire, mais les larmes coulaient sur ses joues démentant son chagrin. « Vous allez me manquer, milady, et je vais prier à la Force chaque jour pour que vos souhaits se réalisent. »

Padmé lui serra la main. « Je sais que ça le sera. Je le sais. » Avec un dernier câlin rapide à sa servante, Padmé s'en alla. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

Anakin n'eut pas le temps de traiter ce qui s'est passé que Félix l'amena dans un endroit.

Il faisait clair ici, un peu comme les lumières de la porte blanche. Anakin a immédiatement vu Padmé. Elle se tenait au milieu de ce qui semblait être le néant de blanc pur. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle portait une robe blanche colombe qui coulait autour de son corps.

« S'il vous plait, a-t-elle entonné avec la voix qu'elle avait utilisée en tant que Reine Amidala, s'il vous plait, permettez une audience avec moi. Je tiens à faire une humble demande. »

« Une humble demande? » Une voix amusée semblait faire écho de partout, et pourtant, de nulle part. Cela ressemblait à de nombreuses voix, mais ils parlaient comme une seule. « Une demande de par sa nature n'est pas humble. Mais demandez ce que vous voulez, Fille de la Lumière, car vous Nous avez grandement plu. »

« Je tiens à entrer dans le Gris. » A dit Padmé fortement.

« Vous souhaitez être déplacé dans le Gris? » A confirmé la Voix, apparemment pas surpris par la demande. « Vous voulez _l_'attendre, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, je souhaite attendre mon mari là-bas. » Padmé dit de façon monotone. « Je crois qu'il va vaincre le mal dans son cœur dans la Galaxie. D'après ce que j'ai appris, c'est le seul endroit où il peut aller. Je tiens à l'attendre là. »

« Fille de la lumière, réalisez-vous qu'une fois que vous y allez, vous serez prise au piège pour l'éternité s'il n'a pas en effet vaincu l'obscurité dans son cœur? Il s'agit du risque que vous prenez. Un seul avant vous n'a osé le faire et son amour l'a laissé tomber. Elle a été banni à la Terre des Pleurs et de la Souffrance pour les actes qu'elle a commis dans sa vie et il a été maudit à vivre dans le Gris à jamais. Seulement trois personnes dans toutes les innombrables morts de l'existence n'a entré dans le Gris à travers leurs actes et vous ne serez que la deuxième à entre par choix. Une existence piègé dans le Gris est une existence solitaire et vide de paix et de repos. C'est un endroit intermédiaire et non un où les gens sont sensés aller. La seule chance pour s'y échapper est que si votre amour trouve la rédemption, ou si la Force elle-même estime que vous pouvez quitter. Comprenez-vous tout ce que nous venons de vous dire? »

« Oui, Maîtres. Je comprends. » a répondu Padmé.

« Et voulez-vous encore entrer dans la Gris? »

« Oui, Maîtres. Je le veux. »

Il y a eu un silence, puis un soupir. « Très bien, Fille de la Lumière. Il sera comme vous l'avez demandé et parce que vous êtes fortement privilégié par nous, nous ferons ce qui n'a jamais été fait. Un lieu de votre propre volonté, nous vous donnerons dans le Gris, jusqu'à ce que votre amour meurt et est placé. La normalité et un compagnon que ous aurez, jusqu'à ce que les jours de votre attente soient terminés. »

La voix de Padmé se glissa dans la normalité, alors que la gratitude l'inondait. « Votre humble servante vous sera à jamais reconnaissante, Maîtres. » Elle sentit une chaleur semblable à l'affection se répandre à travers elle avant que la présence de la Voix disparut.

Anakin regarda Padmé s'effondrer au sol. Le jeu des émotions sur son visage lui montrait le doute de ses actions, son anxiété au sujet de son choix. Puis, elle hocha la tête, la détermination et une foi sans faille a fleuri sur son visage; sa foi en lui.

Les yeux d'Anakin n'ont jamais vacillé comme Félix est venu se placer à côté de lui. Il a regardé alors qu'un autre Félix a surgi à côté de Padmé.

Les yeux de Padmé se sont élargis à la vue de Félix.

« Bonjour! » a-t-il dit gaiement. « Je suis Félix, et je serai votre compagnon dans le Gris. »

« Bonjour Félix, » Padmé a dit, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. « Je suis Padmé, et je serai votre nouvelle voisine. »

« C'est fantastique! » a dit Félix avec enthousiasme. « Il sera agréable de parler à une personne réelle pour changement. Parler à de l'eau est devenu assez vieux. »

Elle se mit à rire, « Eh bien, avec autant de temps que nous pourrions passer avec l'autre, je peux juste commencer à ressembler à de l'eau grise aussi! » a-t-elle plaisanté.

Alors que le Félix et la Padmé du passé firent connaissance, le Félix du présent toucha Anakin légèrement sur l'épaule et soudain, ils furent de retour sur l'île.

« Maintenant, vois-tu? Ne comprend-tu pas? Elle a tout renoncé pour être avec toi. Tu dois affronter ta peur et lui faire face, parce que si tu la laisses là, elle sera emprisonnée à jamais. » Félix détourna le regard. « Comme j'ai été pris au piège par celle que j'aimais. »

« Tu étais celui coincé ici depuis si longtemps. » déclara Anakin, soupçonnant déjà la vérité.

« Oui, c'était moi. Je croyais qu'elle allait changer, que mon amour la changerait. Je ne savais pas qu'elle ne voulait le changement, elle voulait ce qu'elle avait déjà; le pouvoir, les richesses, le respect, et elle s'en foutait de ce qu'elle avait à faire pour obtenir ces choses, même m'utiliser. » Les yeux de Félix étaient devenus sombres, et il fléchissait ses grandes mains comme s'il étranglait quelqu'un. « Je pourrais être au Paradis dès maintenant, mais j'ai bêtement décidé d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas. » Il se tourna vers Anakin. « Mais toi, Maître Skywalker, tu l'as fait ici. Tu l'as fait dans le Gris et c'est une grande partie de la bataille. Tu as fait ton premier pas dans ton voyage pour la rédemption en venant tout simplement dans le Gris et non à la Terre des Pleurs et de la Tristesse. »

« Anakin- » Anakin a sursauté au doux bruit de son nom, et il y avait Padmé, debout à côté de la maison, le regardant. Anakin a déglutit difficilement. Elle était exactement de la manière dont il se souvenait d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés tombaient au bas de son dos en désordre agréable et même si elle portait une robe marron clair laide, elle brillait comme une flamme dans l'obscurité.

Sa voix a comblé le vide dans son cœur. Elle était comme le chant de cents anges et elle sonnait vrai, par le biais de son esprit et de son âme. « Anakin, s'il te plait, ne te détourne pas de moi. » Sa voix était remplie de désespoir.

« Padmé. » Anakin a chuchoté son nom. Il savait que, après tout ce qu'il avait vu, il ne pouvait lui refuser ça. Il s'avança, lentement. Quand il fut à un bras de distance, il s'arrêta. Puis il tendit le bras et toucha doucement sa joue. « Pourquoi, Padmé? Pourquoi? » C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, tout ce qu'il pouvait gérer.

Padmé ferma les yeux et appuya sa joue sur sa main. « Parce que, a-t-elle murmuré simplement, je t'aime. »

Anakin ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes, mais elles ne seraient pas arrêtées. Il émit un bruit; c'était un bruit de chagrin et de désespoir, un bruit d'incrédulité à l'âme tuant la dévotion que Padmé lui avait accordée. Le barrage s'est rompu et le flot de larmes a coulé de ses yeux.

Son cœur ne pouvait prendre cette plénitude, ne pouvait pas prendre son amour. Il se sentait indigne, tellement indigne, que son amour impossible le blesse plus que sa haine bien mérité l'aurait fait. La haine était été quelque chose qu'il aurait pu gérer, avait même été quelque chose qu'il attendait. Mais ce dévouement, cet amour immérité? Il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Comment pourrait-il supporter ce sentiment d'échec, d'impureté? Comment pouvait-il supporter ce sentiment de honte?

Avec la tendresse de son toucher et de l'amour dans ses yeux, Padmé l'a tiré dans ses bras comme si elle comprenait ce qui était dans son cœur. C'est là qu'il a pleuré. Il a pleuré jusqu'à ce que son corps se sente fatiguer et que sa gorge soit irritée. Padmé était là, le tenant, le réconfortant et ne le laissant pas partir.

Finallement, ses larmes se sont arrêtées, mais il ne la relâcha pas, la tenant juste un peu plus près comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Padmé saisit son visage et l'emmene à elle jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Elle respira profondément, le cœur remplit de contentement, parce qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle respira, goûta son esprit, la vie dans son âme et puis plus rien n'exista alors que la conscience fuit. Il n'y avait plus d'Anakin, ni de Padmé, ils n'étaient pas deux être distincts, mais une seule qui était sans nom avec personne devant eux.

« Padmé, » Il respirait son nom comme si elle était la vie elle-même. « Padmé. » Son nom sur ses lèvres lui racontait tout ce qu'il sentait, et c'était suffisant.

Ils restaient là alors qu'un silence parfait a roulé sur eux, les enlaçant.

« Ça a toujours été destiné à être, vous savez. » Anakin et Padmé ont tourné la tête pour trouver Félix assis près du bateau, à l'opposé d'eux. « Vous deux êtes destinés à être ensemble, c'est la volonté de la Force. »

« Je sais. » Anakin a dit à voix basse, se tournant vers sa femme. « Je l'ai sentit dès que je l'ai vue. J'étais un jeune esclave de neuf ans sur Tatooine, mais même alors, je savais que je devais l'avoir, que je devais l'aimer. Il n'y a jamais eu une autre pour moi.  
>Au cours de nos dix ans de séparation, je me suis demandé si j'étais fou de planifier de poursuivre une relation avec elle. Je me demandais si je devais me permettre d'être contrôler de cette manière par la Force. Mais ensuite j'ai vu comment étonnante, brillante et belle Padmé était et je savais que je n'aurais pas pu faire un meilleur choix. »<p>

Padmé a sourit radieusement à Anakin, le bonheur naissant sur son visage.

« Regardez, je commence à me sentir comme un intrus ici, alors laissez-moi vous dire que vous devez faire. »

Prenant la main de Padmé, Anakin hocha la tête. « Dis-nous. »

« Oui, » Félix hocha la tête, « Mais avant que je vous le dis, il y a quelque chose tu dois savoir, Anakin. Lorsque Padmé a sacrifié sa vie au Paradis pour être ici, non selon s'est-elle piéger dans le lieu, mais elle a lié son existence à la tienne. Parce qu'elle a fait, Padmé doit faire ce voyage avec toi et elle ne peut quitter que si tu le complètes. »

À ces mots, Anakin est devenu froid. « Tu me dis que Padmé doit souffrir comme je souffre? »

Félix ne répondu pas, mais l'air sur son visage était suffisamment clair. La rage grandissant en lui, Anakin se tourna vers Padmé. « Savais-tu ça Padmé? »

« Oui, je le savais. » Padmé a déclaré de façon constante, répondant au regard d'Anakin et imperturbable à sa colère. « Je devais être à tes côtés, Ani, peu importe quoi. J'ai choisi cette existence parce que j'avais besoin d'être avec toi. Ton destin était d'être l'Élu et mon destin était d'être avec toi à chaque étape du chemin. Donc ne t'avises pas de rester là et de te fâcher avec moi, je suis ici parce que c'est là que je veux être; il n'y a aucune raison autre que celle-ci. »

Le silence régnait après son discours ferme. Un sourire hésitant tira sur ses lèvres; il avait été sans elle depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié à quel point elle était combative, comment elle était parfaite pour lui.

« Désolé, Milady. » Il a dit, en lui souriant malicieusement. « J'aurais beaucoup trop peur d'être fâché contre une Sénatrice. »

Padmé lui sourit alors que des souvenirs de mots similaires traversaient son esprit. « Oh, Ani. » Elle se pencha et inspira. Comment était-il possible qu'il sente si bon après la mort?

« D'accord. » Félix dit à voix haute. « Maintenant que nous avons mis hors du chemin. Anakin, Padmé, vous devez commencer votre voyage. Comme je l'ai dit avant, je ne sais pas ce que vous rencontrerez, seulement que vous devez y faire face ensemble. »

« Je te crois, Félix. Nous avons toujours été en mesure d'accomplir beaucoup de choses ensemble. » Anakin sourit à Padmé.

Il lui prit la main et se dirigea vers le bateau. Padmé fit une pause alors qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle se retourna et enlaça Félix. « Merci beaucoup pour ta compagnie, tes encouragements et ton amitié. » Elle le serra fort et a ensuite rejoint son mari. « S'il te plait, fais comme chez toi. Après tout, le gardien doit avoir sa propre place. »

Ému par sa gentillesse, Félix hocha la tête. « Bonne chance Milord, Milady, et que la Force soit avec vous. »

« Et que la Force soit avec toi. » a répondit Anakin, son ton plein gratitude.

Anakin a assisté Padmé dans le bateau, puis le repoussa. Ils ont immédiatement constaté la différence dans les mouvements du bateau. Il se déplaçait avec un but comme sur une voie tracée. Ils ont regardés l'île pendant qu'elle se déplaçait et qu'elle a disparu de vue. Anakin a tiré Padmé près de lui et a posé sa tête sur le dessus de la sienne. Il sourit et ferma les yeux; elle avait toujours été le choix idéale.

Le bateau avançait, troublant à peine l'eau.

« Ani, je pense que je vois quelque chose. » a déclaré Padmé après un long moment, rompant le silence.

Anakin a ouvert les yeux. Le bateau avait fait son chemin à une lumière bleue, directement devant eux. La douce lumière lui fit signe. Il se leva, prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Il voulut atteindre Padmé, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que je peux entrer. Je pense que c'est pour toi. »

Anakin recula de la lumière. « Alors, je n'irais pas. » Il venait juste de la ravoir, il ne pouvait la perdre. Il refusait.

« Anakin. » Padmé le tira à côté d'elle, et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. « La peur de perdre est ce qui t'a conduit au Côté Obscur en premier lieu. Je sais que nous sommes morts, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour changer. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Va et je serais là quand tu reviendras. »

Anakin se mordit les lèvres et regarda dans la lumière. Soudain, il saisit Padmé et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il a fallu quelques instants pour que sa surprise fonde alors qu'une faim de lui se leva comme les vents de tempête en elle.

_Par la Force, que ces lèvres sont douces._ A pensé Padmé alors qu'elle tentait de le dévorer. _C'est ce que j'ai attendu pendant vingt ans, Cordé, _ceci _est le Paradis._

Anakin s'est finalement retiré loin d'elle et a observé son œuvre. Ses yeux étaient grands, ses cheveux encore plus fatigués qu'avant, ses lèvres étaient roses et légèrement gonflées. Satisfait, il se pencha et posa les lèvres sur son cou. Elle se raidit, puis soupira et se détendit alors que les vagues de désir se sont écrasées sur elle.

« Ainsi, tu ne seras pas seule tandis je serais parti. » Ses doigts étaient au fond de ses cheveux. « Attends-moi ici, je serai bientôt de retour. » Passant encore une fois de plus ses lèvres doucement sur le pouls de son cou, il se dégagea d'elle et entra dans la lumière.

Padmé est tombée à sa place, hébétée. « Wow » était tout ce qu'elle pouvait gérer.


End file.
